Terri finds an Epal
by Fuzzbucket1
Summary: Terri finds love online- how will Rick react?


Terri meets an online pal.  
  
Terri slowly walked through the desolate halls of Degrassi community school. Classes had ended nearly an hour ago, but Terri had spent the last two hours weeping in the girl's bathroom. Her ex-boyfriend Rick was seen making out with Liberty at the school spring fling. Terri had felt betrayed in a demented, stupid way. She desperately wanted a boyfriend, so she could make out with him and make Rick jealous.  
  
Terri arrived home 20 minutes later, and logged online. She had been chatting with a cyber hottie from Toronto. His screen name was Desperatelydenied, which seemed pretty profound and stuff. Desperatelydenied IMed Terri immediately on Yahoo!  
  
Desperatelydenied: greetings, my lady.   
TERRIROXURLIFE: Hey!   
Desperatelydenied: And how are you?   
TERRIROXURLIFE: not good. I saw him. Making out with some ho.  
Desperatelydenied: ah. Bad news indeed. Well, I have an idea.  
TERRIROXURLIFE: yea?   
Desperatelydenied: how 'bout we, well, cyber sex it up to get your mind off him?  
  
Terri gasped. She still had her e-virginity. Was she ready to give it up?  
  
TERRIROXURLIFE: okay. That sounds good. And I'll post our cyber sex session all over school to make Rick jealous!  
  
Terri walked into degrassi with a big smile.   
"ooh. Ter is smiling for once. What's up, Terri?" Paige asked  
"I met the man of my dreams, Paige. We shared a passionate night. I feel..like he's my other half." "WOW! Does he go to our school?" Paige asked.  
"Oh. No. He's from the internet."   
Paige stared at her confused, and walked away quickly.  
  
Terri began tacking her lust session all over the school. She saw Rick by the water bubbler with that ho! Terri handed Rick the chat transcript.   
"uh huh. I've moved ON, Rick."  
Rick and Liberty quickly read the transcript, and burst into laughter.  
  
"OH. Terri's moved ON. To a cyber boyfriend! Oh my god, Terri! You're pathetic!" Rick screamed, and then commenced to make out with Liberty.  
  
"Terri, what the hell is this?" J.T. asked.   
"Yo, I'm quiet and mysterious." Sean said.  
  
Terri ran to the bathroom, and logged online.  
Of course, DD was online, waiting for Terri's sexy text.  
  
Desperatelydenied: and how did it go?   
TERRIROXURLIFE: they all laughed at me!   
Desperatelydenied: WELL. I have a plan. I'll go on webcam and microphone and yell at Rick. TERRIROXURLIFE: YES. Awesome plan!  
  
Terri marched up to Rick with the laptop in front of her face.  
Desperatelydenied: TERRI'S MINE NOW. You had your chance. YOU BLEW IT!  
  
Rick suppressed his laughter and walked away.  
Later that night, Terri and DD had an e-orgy with random Pakistani men.  
  
Desperatelydenied: You seem sad. If Pakistani men can't please you, I just don't know what will.  
  
Terri shot DD the ( emoticon and logged offline. She decided there was only one option: impress Rick by winning the local hot dog eating contest.  
  
All of Degrassi gathered outside of Snake's house for the quad-annual competition. Snake was the host. He enjoyed cooking up hundreds of hot dogs and watching gluttons devour them without thanking Snake. It made him boil with rage, and somehow that rage fueled him to PROSPER in life.  
  
Rick and Liberty shared a soda and watched the hot dog eaters warm up for the contest.  
  
"Now, Terri, remember- eat the buns last. And LOTS of water. You'll so win." Paige said.  
  
"Ok. Contestants. Ready..set...GORGE!" Snake screamed joyfully on the outside, but inside, he was ready to go on a tirade of DESTRUCTION.  
  
Terri quickly devoured hot dog after hot dog. She occasionally glanced up to see if Rick was noticing how awesome she was at eating hot dogs, but he was too busy watching Liberty eat a hamburger.  
  
"Terri's in the lead! 10 hot dogs! But that fat guy from down the street is gaining! It's a tie so far!"  
  
Terri HAD to win. Her stomach churned. She just needed to stuff down THREE more for the victory. Rick was now watching his ex-girlfriend quickly stuff meat and bread into her mouth. He was very impressed.  
  
Terri stuffed three more hot dogs into her mouth. The crowd roared with creepy pleasure. "TERRI WINS!" Snake screamed.   
Terri could barely move. Her pants buttons snapped off. She fell to the ground.  
"Terri. Hi, it's me, Rick. Hey. Do you wanna, maybe, go out?" Rick asked. Terri smiled. "Oh Rick- I" Terri then proceeded to throw up on Rick's legs. The crowd gasped. They were very shocked that she puked after eating twelve hot dogs. Rick groaned, and walked away.   
"Oh TERRI! You showed him!" Paige high fived Terri.  
"OHMYGOD that rocked." Said a mysterious, balding fat man.   
"Who are you?" Terri asked.   
"Desperatelydenied all up in here!" said the man. Paige and Terri exchanged "omfg" glances. "Let's party!" Snake screamed   
"oh my god, I'm pregnant!" said Liberty   
"This day keeps getting BETTER!" Terri said. Oh, indeed. 


End file.
